mine
by Leonardo T. Jones
Summary: rated 4 language, this is Yaoi that means guy x guy. i do not own yugioh, or the origional characters, nor do i own the millennium items. DISCONTINUED!


**WARNING**: rated for **bad** language and _YAOI_- meaning _GUY x GUY!_

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do **NOT** own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>*Joey pov (point of view)*<p>

The day seemed all the same. Same sky. Same school. Same classes. Same annoying teachers. Same friends. But no Kabia. Why? Where the fuckn' hell could that bastard be! And why do I keep finding my eyes drifting towards that good for nothing smart, sexy...whoa, Joey snap out of it, it's just part of that man's mind games...Why isn't he here, I'm so board, I'd give anything to see that cocky bastard's face. ... Why the fuck am I thinking about Money Bags! God! Did I forget that I really can't stand him, and will never forgive him! I mean for how he acts around me, and how he treated Yug' after that incident!

*normal pov*

"FUCK'N! HELL!" Joey shouted smashing his fists into his desk as he abruptly stood up. This made the class turn towards the tall, lightly sun-kissed skinned, honey eyed, messy blond haired classmate of theirs'. Seeing their faces he sat down, but he went down all too quickly accidently slamming his forehead against the desk not daring to look up. They nervously turned towards the teacher, who seeing the boy's sad state decided to give him a break, but only this once, and continued with class.

...##END of SCHOOL##...

After the blond heard the bell he bolted out the door. He was almost at the school gates when a foot popped out of nowhere and tripped Joey making him face plant into the dirt. "HELL! What was THAT for?" he shouted as he tried to brush off the dirt.

"Oh, is that any way to talk to the 'King of Thieves'." Akefia (Egyptian) sarcastically slurred as he stepped from behind a tree with Bakura (former spirit) and Ryou (pure soul). All of them had white hair. Bakura and Ryou had pale skin. Akefia and Bakura were tall and built slinderly, but Akefia had a bronze like texture in his skin, and a double cross-like scar under his right eye. Ryou had big round chocolate brown eyes; Bakura had scarlet red ryes; while Akefia had a light shade of misty sky blue eyes, with three scars underneath his left one.

"Heh, 'ya think' I'm scared' of a couple of ally cats" Joey laughed standing straight (still shorter than Bakura + Akefia) letting a smirk creep up on his face, and his bangs in his eyes casting shadows over the honey like jewels making them darker in color to an almost black-infected honey color. Causing chills down their spines (but not Akefia or Bakura).

"Hey Joey, its' alright man, I mean they didn't mean anything by it."Honda reassured the other, as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Honda was tall, he was around the same height as Joey, and he had peach colored skin and brown hair that comes to a point.

Joey turned around to see his friends behind him; Yugi, Yami, Duke, Yukito Rave (my character), Marik [Yami Marik], and Malik [Ishtar]. He then pushed Honda off of him but stumbled backwards, having Bakura and Honda steady him out, but his knees buckled beneath him so Atem picked him up and they headed to Yugi's house.

...##Yugi's Home##...

When they entered the game shop they all passed through and headed up the stairs to the apartment. Atem put Joey in a chair, and sat down on the couch next to Yami and Yugi (who was in Yami's lap). Marik sat on the floor, pulling Malik on his lap. Honda sat in a chair next to Joey and Duke stood behind him. Bakura and Akefia were standing next to where Marik and Malik were because Ryou decided to sit right next to them.

A total blank face was plastered on Joey's normally carefree, happy-go-lucky, smiling face with his bangs still covering his eyes making his true emotions not readable. This scared everyone because he had started to act strange about four days ago. But today was his worst and biggest leap away from his normal self.

"Joey, are you alright? You don't look too good." Yugi spoke reaching to feel the others' head.

* * *

><p>(Sorry I didn't finish, but I don't know if Joey should slap Yugi's hand away or let him...you decide!)<p>

also,

_**PLEASE**_ help my dragons by clicking the links below:

[url= /view/lmqp0[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/3UQnn[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/ccmSr[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/lbDFq[img] [/img[/url]

Thank you!


End file.
